Death Naruto
by TheAprilFool
Summary: A book that fell from the sky would change the lives of Uchiha Itachi an Uchiha Sasuke...


Death Naruto  
by Idunno

I do not own Naruto or Death Note.

Note: I know I thought I was done writing Naruto but I know the characters more in Naruto than I do in any other story really.

Chapter One  
BOREDOME

It was a boring day in Konoha. Everything was proceeding as normal. The village was prosperous and no one was hurt or upset. One person was bored. Uchiha Itachi was bored. His parents said his life was so great, because he was so powerful, yet he was bored out of his damn mind! What could he do though? He certainly can't just stay like this forever. Something had to change...

IN THE SHINIGAMI WORLD:

It was a dusty baren wasteland and two Shinigami, Death Gods, were playing some game.  
"Don't hate me for this but... I win again!" One said. The other groaned and slammed its fist on the ground.  
"You're cheating!" It said.  
"I don't cheat!" The first said.  
"Yes you are! ... I know how to prove it!" The second said. "Oi! Ryuk! Join us! No one ever cheats when you play."  
"No..." The Shinigami, known as Ryuk, said. "I have to wait..."  
"Wait? Why?" Asked the second.  
"I'm going on a trip soon." Ryuk said.  
"It's just a wasteland no matter where you go." The first one said, laughing.  
"I dropped my Death Note." Ryuk said. "In the human world."  
"What?!" The first one exclaimed, its laughter dying immediatey.  
"If a human gets it then..." The second one said.  
"I know." Ryuk said.  
"Didn't you smuggle a second one behind the king's back?" The first asked. "Don't tell me you lost both."  
"No... just one..." Ryuk said.

IN KONOHA:

Itachi got out of a meeting with the Third Hokage and sighed. This was just another boring year. Being commended for his boring victories... his little brother asking him to do boring things. He walked down to the training field, to attempt to steal a nap. But as he was begining to sleep something fell on his head! He grunted and looked at the object, that was now lying on the ground. It was a black book. Entirely black with the title: 'Death Note'. Itachi picked it up and looked at it. He opened it to read:

DEATH NOTE  
How to Use It  
I

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.  
This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people with the same name won't be affected.  
If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds it will happen.  
After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

Itachi laughed.  
_What a dumb joke._ He thought. _A notebook that kills._ He couldn't help but look at the book though. He picked it up and walked off to head home. He wouldn't get any rest now. When he arrived he found his mind was still on the book. He truly thought it was stupid so why keep it? Why think about it? Why not just toss it out? No... he couldn't do that... there was something about it...  
"Good evening, Itachi." His mother said.  
"Good evening, mother." He replied.  
"What's that?" His mother asked, looking at the book.  
"Just a book I got." He said. "A notebook."  
"Ahh, to write battle plans in?" She asked, teasingly. Itachi groaned and walked towards his room.  
"No, to write my thoughts in." He said. "About how boring it is to be too strong." His mother laughed. She understood... his father didn't. His father only cared about having a strong son. That's why he frequently ignored Sasuke. In effect this made Sasuke bug Itachi. So it was a problem where Itachi's father annoyed him, Sasuke annoyed him, and no one did anything to change it. He shut his door and locked it. He set the Death Note down on his desk and sighed.  
_Maybe I should write Sasuke's name in it?_ He wondered. _Cause of death could be an accident and I'd have some well-deserved peace._ He shook his head.  
_No! I can't think this way!_ He sighed. _These people are my family..._ He looked at the Death Note and shook his head. _NO! _

"Anything interesting happen with the hokage?" Itachi's father asked.  
"No. Nothing interesting, father." Itachi said.  
"No missions? No ANBU invitation?" His father asked.  
"I don't want to be ANBU at the moment." Itachi said. "You know that."  
"I want one of my sons to be an Anbu!" His dad said. "You are the strong one!" Itachi sighed and looked at the table.  
_Father? Write his name in that notebook? _He thought. _No! I am not using that thing!_ _If there is even one percent chance that it is real... _

Itachi took the book out to the river. He was planning to dump it in there and let it be ruined bythe waters! But when he got there he couldn't do it.  
"What's that?" A voice asked. Itachi turned around. It was his best friend!  
"A book." He said.  
"Why are you holding it over the waters?" His friend asked.  
"Because I want to... and don't want to... drop it." Itachi said, truthfully.  
"What good comes from dropping a book?" His friend asked. "I'll take it!"  
"No." Itachi said. "It's mine to do what I want..."  
"Are you gonna make out with a book?" His friend asked.  
"What?" Itachi asked.  
"The way you said that." His friend said, laughing. "It's mine to do what I want."  
"It is mine to destroy or not." Itachi said.  
"Can't take it back Itachi." His friend said. "Your secret love with a book! _Book and Itachi sitting in a tree_."  
"Aren't you too old for this?" Itachi asked.  
"Yeah... so?" His friend asked. "It's still fun."  
"Fun?" Itachi asked.  
"Learn the meaning of the word." His friend said, laughing.  
"I am fine how I am." Itachi said.  
"Come on, cheer up!" His friend said. "I'll treat you to ramen!"  
"I _hate_ ramen." Itachi said.  
"I know. More for me." His friend said laughing. Itachi was annoyed, very annoyed. He opened the book and looked at it. Then back at his annoying friend. He siezed the pen he carried in his pocket. He hadn't realized why he put it there until now. He opened the pen and, as his friend acted even more obnoxious, wrote his friend's name into the book.

_Uchiha Shisui. Drowns.  
__Falls in river and can't swim back up. No one helps him. _

He closed the book as his friend began poking him.  
"Hey, you listening to me?" He asked Itachi.  
"No." Itachi said.  
"Oh come on!" Shisui said. "What have I done to deserve you ignoring me?"  
"Everything." Itachi said. He counted seconds down, waiting for it to happen. He sighed after a while. It wasn't going to happen. _The book is a joke._ His friend had begun annoying him and Itachi was just about ready to kill Shisui himself! Shisui happened to trip and fall into the river at that time. Normally, any ninja can get out of that. But Shisui found that he couldn't swim... He struggled to get up but couldn't! He saw the figure of Itachi, looking own on him.  
_Itachi will help! _He thought. Itachi was pale and he stare at his friend in shock. What he wrote was happening... he had condemned his best friend to death! What kind of person does that? He was frozen in place and he watched Shisui die... _This Death Note... is real._ He leaned against the tree. Feeling sick he looked up at the sky.  
_Why me?_ He wondered. _Why me?_ After a few minutes of thinking that his thoughts changed. _No... No! They deserve this! They tortured me my entire life, didn't they? They never let me be a normal child due to my potential!_ His anger started to grow as he thought of his life. By the time he got home he felt glad. _This wasn't a curse... it was a gift..._


End file.
